


babysitting

by haikyuuwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kissing, little kids interacting with these boys, pure domestic fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwriting/pseuds/haikyuuwriting
Summary: in which kageyama, oikawa, and ushijima help F/N babysit her siblings and get caught up in playing house(separate small images taken from my tumblr)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	1. kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr :)  
> random sentence prompt: “I’m sorry I got way too into playing house and kissed you passionately.”  
> 

Kageyama isn’t exactly great with kids. He’s made plenty of them cry, including his baby cousin that one time at a family reunion (which he doesn’t like to look back on.) But for some odd reason, F/N’s two little twin sisters love him.

The first time he met them they were both dressed as fairies and demanded he pretend to be an evil goblin who chased them around. Naturally, he obliged, and now Y/N has a fifteen minute video of him yelling at two little girls as they run screeching throughout the house.

He’s hoping he doesn’t have to do anything like that today. Y/N asked him to help her babysit the girls for the afternoon. Before he could even knock the door was swung open by one of the twins grinning at him, her twin sister behind her, holding a plastic crown.

Kageyama and Y/N were given the role of prince and princess, to be married in a few short minutes. The twins were the bodyguards of the event, harassing the stuffed animals they’d arranged in neat rows until they “presented” their invitations, proof they weren’t here to ruin the wedding. Y/N and Kageyama watched from their spot near the TV, facing their audience of stuffed animals and two very enthusiastic little girls.

An owl was their minister, and the twins took turns saying the small sermon, and then they quickly made Kageyama begin to say his vows.

When he tried to make them longer than a sentence “Princess Y/N, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest-”) he was interrupted by a very annoyed “ehem” from one from one of the twins. Y/N quickly said her equally short vows, and then the twins were screaming for a kiss, clutching their stuffed animals to their chests.

Caught up in the moment, Kageyama leaned over and gave F/N a long kiss, earning a surprised gasp from all three of the L/N sisters. He would’ve lowered her onto the floor and crawled on top of her to keep the make out session going, but then he realized there was children present and he broke away, his cheeks warm and his lips feeling very warm too.

Y/N buried her face in her hands as her little sister’s clapped, then began to usher the guests out of the “venue,” stealing glances at the two with wide smiles on their faces.

“Sorry, they got me all caught up in it,” Kageyama said, helping Y/N to her feet.

“It’s okay. It was nice.” The way she said it made Kageyama blush again.

“Can I do it again?”

“Wait for us to clear the venue, gosh!” One of the twins shouted, interrupting an already-leaning-in-for-the-kiss Kageyama.

“Sorry.”


	2. oikawa

Everyone loves Oikawa, this is a known fact. The only group of people that love him more than his fangirls are kids. Which is why he’s thrilled when Y/N asks him to come over and help her out with babysitting her two little siblings. They’re roughly the same age as Takeru, his nephew, so he feels prepared.

He isn’t.

I’m warning you, there’s two of them. not one. that means double the madness Y/N had warned him over text the previous night after he’d agreed. He’d texted back nothing i cannot handle ;)

The second he steps into the Y/N household he has a child clinging to his leg, Y/N’s younger sister. Y/N smiles at the sight, struggling to detach her little brother from her own leg.

Eventually the kids are detached, since Oikawa bribed them with a movie (Lilo and Stitch, one of the best Disney movies). He finishes popping two bags of popcorn, one for him and Y/N and one for the kids, and takes them back to the living room, squawking in surprise as Y/N’s little brother jumps up to steal one of the bowls from him to share with his sister.

Y/N laughs from the couch, taking the bowl from Oikawa and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Your siblings are awful,” Oikawa says loud enough for them to hear, and then pretending to hide behind Y/N as they both turn around to glare at him. He smiles at their pleased expressions.

“Tell me about it,” Y/N says. Oikawa eats popcorn as he stares at Y/N, not quite sure why she looks even more attractive than she usually does. He realizes it might be because it feels as though this is their own house, and the two kids on the floor at their feet engrossed in a movie are there’s and-

He doesn’t realize he’s kissing her until he cup’s her cheek with his free hand, deepening the kiss as he leans forward a little bit, and almost knocks the bowl of popcorn over. She pulls away first, huffing in surprise and bringing her fingertips to her red lips.

“Sorry,” Oikawa says, not fully meaning it. “ I got way too into playing house.” He gestures around him. Y/N laughs, pulling in to kiss him again.

“Gross!” The turn towards the two children, both with similar expressions of disgust on their faces.

“Hey!” Oikawa throws popcorn at them, which they both catch with their mouths expertly. “You really are Y/N’s siblings.”

“I’ve taught them well, haven’t I?


	3. ushijima

“I wasn’t aware you had three little siblings,” Ushijima bent down to pick up the smallest one who was demanding to be carried with an adorable pout and extended arms.

“I’m sorry for calling you on such short notice, but I knew I was going to need some help!” Y/N called from the kitchen. He carried the small girl in his arms, bouncing her playfully on his hip and smiling as she screeched in delight.

Y/N was setting down sandwiches in front of two older kids, a boy and a girl, who immediately began to devour them. They waved at Ushijima in greeting, not seeming at all surprised to see a virtual stranger carrying their little sister (who was no playing with his hair).

“Aww, see? She loves you.” Y/N ruffled both her little sister’s hair and her boyfriend’s as she walked behind him to pull a chair out for him at the table. He sat with the little girl in his lap as she ate her applesauce with surprising grace.

“Hey, come back and put your plates in the sink!” Y/N yelled after her two siblings who had bolted the second they’d finished their sandwiches. They came back and begrudgingly put the plates in the sink, then raced each other to the living room, filling the house with their loud yelling.

After her applesauce Y/N’s little sister fell asleep leaning against Ushijima, which made F/N coo at them for a few seconds as she took pictures on her phone. Then, as Ushijima scooped up the sleeping little girl carefully, he followed Y/N to her room so he could put her down for a peaceful nap.

After he did that, he quietly followed Y/N out the door, and as she turned around to face him after closing it behind them, he leaned toward her, giving her a long kiss that left him a little breathless. She nearly stumbled into the door in surprise, blushing bright red and touching her lips with her fingertips.

“Sorry,” Ushijima said, not really sounding it. “You looked really cute taking care of all your siblings.”

Y/N laughed quietly, taking his hand and leading him toward the living room. “You’re about to see my ugly side, then. It’s time for Mario Kart.”


End file.
